Bibi Love
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Patricia Drake |number = 018 |notebook = This former one-hit wonder won't let anything - not even a zombie outbreak - come in the way of her big comeback show. |job = Singer |mission = One Hit Wonder |weapon = Bomb |gender = Female |age = 45 |race = Caucasian |}} Bibi Love is a psychopath then turns into a survivor appearing in Dead Rising 2. She is a very attractive aging pop singer who is clinging to her former glory. As a result of the outbreak, she has taken three of her employees hostage. Story Dead Rising 2 One Hit Wonder After the zombie outbreak in Fortune City causes the last of her fans to flee, she has gone insane and taken over a stage. Using wires and a bomb with a remote detonator, she threatens to blow up her hostages, Juan, Allison, and Cameron, if they try to leave before her show is over. When Chuck comes across her, she mistakes him for a stagehand and asks Chuck to get her a refreshment, get dressed for her show (a Tuxedo, available from Modern Businessman in the Royal Flush Plaza), round up a group of "fans" (10-15 zombies) and finally, rig the lights for her performance. A minigame that is very similar to Guitar Hero will start where the appropriate buttons must be pressed to do the appropriate lighting effects . If Chuck wins the minigame, she will thank him for his help, then release her hostages and jump from the stage into the crowd of zombies, still thinking of them as fans. She will realize they are zombies and Chuck has the choice of saving her or leaving her. thumb|right|300px If Chuck loses the minigame, or attacks her, or kills one of her hostages, a cutscene plays where she yells at him for ruining her comeback before sitting down next to Cameron and activating her bomb, killing her, Cameron, Allison and Juan. Note that Bibi can get killed by the zombies if the player lets them climb the stage. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Bibi's mission appears identical to that of Dead Rising 2 with no changes. However, she appears as a crazed survivor in Sandbox Mode. She is carrying a Large Wrench and has no hostages to save or kill. She is found at the same place as in the original Dead Rising 2. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kgkqgn4bASU&feature=related Trivia *She is similar to Adam MacIntyre; both are former entertainers who become insane. *Bibi is similar to Paul Carson; both use bombs and can become survivors. *She is similar to Kent Swanson; both psychopaths ask the player to do some errands for them. *Bibi is similar to Snowflake; both psychopaths can be saved in Dead Rising 2. *She, Snowflake and Brandon are the only psychopaths who don't drop a weapon. *Bibi is the only psychopath in the Dead Rising series who does not attack the player. (Attacking her fails her "One Hit Wonder" quest.) *Bibi is more effective in combat than most survivors; given the right weapon (e.g. a sledgehammer or fire axe), she can hold her own against large numbers of undead. *If the player leaves Bibi behind while escorting the other three survivors to safety, her health will not have decreased when the player later returns to the Slot Ranch Casino. *Bibi is a parody of Cher, a popular singer who had a Las Vegas show at the time of the game's production. Her outfit is also similar to Cher's in her "Turn Back Time" music video. *Sometimes, when you pass her in the Safe House, she will say "You're my number 1 fan!" *There is a picture of her in Marrion Mallon's office, the facility director in the Case West DLC. *Her music can be heard during the overtime mode credits. *You can bring other survivor in these mission because they will not harm Bibi, unlike bringing a survivor to another psychopath, whom they will attempt to attack. *In Dead Rising 2 the necklace she wears is different than the one it shows her wearing in the notebook. This was changed in OTR. Gallery bibi.png|Bibi on the stage Ddrsng2-20101023-211152.png|Bibi jumps for her hungry "fans". 10 bibi.png|Safe Office Bibi.png|Signed Picture of Bibi in Marrion Mallon's office DR2-1.jpg|Bibi torments Frank DR2-2.jpg|Bibi and Frank PortraitBibiLoveDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2 PortraitBibiLoveOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors